Pokémon:Team Flare s Revenge
by KyleKamston
Summary: Hace dos años la región de Kalos, y el mundo entero había sido salvado del Team Flare, por dos jóvenes entrenadores llamados Kalm y Serena. Desde entonces tanto pokémon como entrenadores de la región han vivido en paz… hasta ahora. El Team Flare tiene un nuevo objetivo y un nuevo líder, y haran todo lo posible para lograrlo. Ruki y sus amigos deberán detenerlo y salvar Kalos.
1. Episodio 1: Los nuevos heroés de Kalos

**Hace dos años la región de Kalos, y el mundo entero había sido salvado del Team Flare, por dos jóvenes entrenadores llamados Kalm y Serena. **

**Desde entonces tanto pokemon como entrenadores de la región han vivido en paz… hasta ahora…**

_**Pokémon: Team Flare´s Revange**_

_**Episodio 1: Los nuevos héroes de Kalos**_

*Se muestra a un chico de cabello corto, castaño claro y bastante bajito durmiendo profundamente en su cama*

Mamá de Ruki: ¡Ruki despiértate que vas a llegar tarde!

Ruki: Ya voy…

Mamá de Ruki: Vamos niño, no vas a llegar para que te den tu primer pokémon

Ruki: Ya… ¡Aaah!

*Un vaso de agua se derrama en la cara de Ruki despertándolo*

Ruki: ¡Mamá! ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me despiertes así?!

Mamá de Ruki: Es la única forma cariño, vístete, el profesor Ciprés te está esperando en su laboratorio

Ruki: ¿Profesor Ciprés?... ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado, son las nueve am, ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?!

Mamá de Ruki: Lo intente, pero te veías como un angelito durmiendo

*Suelta una pequeña risa*

Ruki: ¡Mamá! Ya tengo dieciséis deja de tratarme como a un niño…

*Se pone colorado*

Mamá de Ruki: Bueno, bueno, ve que el tiempo es oro

*Ruki se viste rápidamente, con un canguro rojo, una bermuda negra, zapatillas deportivas y una vincha en su frente roja y negra también*

Ruki: ¡Perfecto!

*Toma su bicicleta y sale rápidamente de su casa directo a Pueblo Acuarela, donde el profesor Ciprés lo esperaba*

Ruki: De Pueblo Boceto a Pueblo Acuarela no hay mucha distancia, ¡si, llegare a tiempo!

*Justo al terminar su frase la bicicleta choca con otra, haciendo caer a ambos conductores*

*Un chico rubio de pelo un poco largo, que lucía una gorra verde y ropas del mismo color había caído enfrente de él*

Topacio: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿No ves que trato de llegar puntual a que me den mi primer pokémon?

Ruki: ¿Puntual? ¡Si hubieras querido llegar puntual hubieras salido antes!

Topacio: Si voy a la velocidad a la que iba, llegaría exactamente en cinco minutos al bar de Pueblo Acuarela, justo a la hora en la que el profesor Ciprés espera a los nuevos entrenadores. Ya lo calcule…

Ruki: Está bien… ¡¿Pero ahora como vamos a llegar si se han roto nuestras bicis?!

*Las dos bicis habían enredado su cadena*

Topacio: A la mierda la bici, no pienso llegar tarde…

*Topacio empieza a correr a toda velocidad de una manera extraña pero se detiene muy fascinado sin haber dado muchos pasos*

Topacio: ¡Dios mío!

Ruki: ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

*Pregunta confundido mientras se acerca lentamente a la ubicación de su compañero*

Topacio: ¡Es un Eevee!

Ruki: ¿Qué hace un Eevee en medio de la primera ruta?

Topacio: ¡Mira lleva una nota!

*Ruki toma la nota de la boca del Eevee y la lee en voz alta*

Ruki: Eh abandonado este Eevee, debido a su debilidad, les recomiendo que si lo encuentran, déjenlo ir, porque solo será una carga en su equipo pokémon…

Topacio: ¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta?!

Ruki: No lo sé, lo firmo como "X", pobre pequeño

*Una lágrima sale del Eevee*

Ruki: Vaya a saber uno, hace cuanto está a la deriva…

*Topacio se para sobre una roca y mira el horizonte*

Topacio: Eevee… no te preocupes, acompáñame en mi aventura, yo no te abandonare, encontraremos a idiota y lo humillaremos, lo golpearemos y lo violaremos…, bueno eso ultimo mejor no…

Ruki: O…k

Topacio: Y luego…

Ruki: ¿Hay más?

Topacio: ¡Dominaremos el mundo!

*El Eevee lo mira con cara de emoción y salta a sus brazos*

Ruki: Muy lindo todo, pero ¡ya se nos hiso tarde!

Topacio: ¡Mierda!

*Los dos salen corriendo a toda velocidad*

*Ambos llegan al bar de pueblo Acuarela pero no hay rastro del profesor*

Ruki: ¡No está!

Topacio: ¡No, ¿Por qué?!

*Comienza a llorar*

Ruki: Ni que se hubiera muerto alguien…

*Una chica castaña de coleta, bastante alta se acerca a ellos*

Lina: ¿Están buscando al profesor Ciprés?

Ruki: Si, ¿sabes dónde está?

Lina: Estaba aquí hace un rato entregando pokémon a los nuevos entrenadores, yo ya tengo mi lindo Fennekin

*Sonríe de oreja a oreja*

Topacio: Si, muy lindo, ¿por dónde se fue?

Lina: Que antipático, se fue por allá

*Lina les señala el camino*

Lina: No iba con mucha prisa ya que…

*Pero antes de que terminara su frase Topacio y Ruki tomaron su bicicleta y se fueron rápidamente a la ubicación que les había señalado*

Lina: ¡Esperen, esa es mi bicicleta!… ya que

*Mira el suelo decepcionada*

*Ruki y Topacio pudieron notar a una persona conocida de espaldas, al principio de la ruta 2*

Ambos: ¡Es el profesor!

*Ciprés se da vuelta y se acerca a los dos viajeros*

Profesor Ciprés: ¿Sucede algo jóvenes?

Topacio: ¡Profesor, llegamos tarde lo sentimos!

Ruki: Pero nos topamos en el camino, con este Eevee abandonado y no podíamos dejarlo allí

*Eevee le sonríe al profesor*

Profesor Ciprés: ¿Abandonado?

Topacio: Si, señor

*Ruki le muestra la nota que traía Eevee*

Profesor Ciprés: Dios mío, hay gente de la que en verdad me arrepiento de que sean entrenadores, ¿Cómo podrían hacerle esto a un pokémon?

Ruki: Ya sabes cómo es hoy en día, si no tienen buena naturaleza y malos IVs simplemente los tiran

Profesor Ciprés: Espero que uno de ustedes pueda cuidar de este pequeño…

*El profesor acerca su mano a Eevee y este le da una lamida*

Topacio: Yo lo hare profesor, amo a los Eeeve

Profesor Ciprés: Me alegro mucho por eso

*Suelta una pequeña risa*

Ruki: ¿Y qué hay de nuestro pokémon inicial?

Profesor Ciprés: No tengo más pokémon aquí, pero si me podrían acompañar a mi laboratorio, podríamos ver qué hacer

Ruki y Topacio: ¡Muchas gracias profesor!

*Ambos sonríen*

Profesor Ciprés: De nada, es lo menos que podría hacer por dos jóvenes promesa que se preocupan tanto por los pokémon

*Lina viene corriendo desde lejos*

Lina: ¡Esperen, malditos ladrones!

*Ruki y Topacio miran para otro lado*

Profesor Ciprés: ¿Qué pasa Lina?

Lina: ¡Robaron mi bicicleta!

Topacio: La tomamos prestada, por una buena causa

Ruki: Tiene razón

Lina: Idiotas

*Agarra su bici*

Profesor Ciprés: Ahora nos dirigimos a mi laboratorio ¿quieres venir?

Lina: ¿Yo?

*pregunta emocionada*

Profesor Ciprés: Claro

*Le sonríe*

Lina: ¡Si, siempre quise conocer su laboratorio!

*Y así los cuatro llegaron a ciudad Luminalia donde el profesor Ciprés tenía su laboratorio*

Ruki: Esta ciudad sí que es grande, creo que solo me perdería

Topacio: Yo obviamente no, ya que mi sentido de orientación es maginifico

Lina: Si, claro, me imagino…

Profesor Ciprés: Bueno aquí es

*El profesor abre la puerta*

Mike: Bienvenidos

*Un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, algo rellenito, que vestía una campera violeta y pantalón negro los atendía*

Profesor Ciprés: El es Mike, mi ayudante

Ruki: Un gusto me llamo…

*Mike lo ignora y se dirige hacía Lina*

Mike: Hola señorita, es usted muy hermosa

Lina: Oh, gracias, creo…

*Mike le guiña el ojo*

Profesor Ciprés: Bueno, les mostrare los pokémon que podrán elegir

*Toma una de las tres pokébolas que hay en la mesa y sale un pokémon*

Profesor Ciprés: Este es Fennekin el inicial de tipo fuego

Fenneki: Fennekii

*Toma otra*

Profesor Ciprés: Luego tenemos a Froakie el inicial de tipo agua

Froakie: Froki

Profesor Ciprés: Y por último pero no menos importante Chespin el pokémon inicial de tipo planta

*Chespin sale de la ultima pokébola*

Chespin: ¡Chees!

*Ruki piensa un momento*

Ruki: Creo que me quedare con Froakie…

*Le sonríe a su nuevo pokémon*

Topacio: Yo con Fennekin

Profesor Ciprés: Genial, tomen sus pokébolas

Ambos: Muchas gracias

Chespin: Chees…

*Pone cara triste*

Mike: Y preciosa, ¿vas a viajar sola?

Lina: Supongo…

Mike: ¡Profesor! ¿Puedo también empezar mi aventura pokémon?

Profesor Ciprés: Tendre que buscar un nuevo ayudante, pero bueno, puedes quedarte con Chespin

*Le sonríe*

Mike: ¡Sí!, Vamos Chespin

*Chespin se pone feliz*

Chespin: ¡Chees!

*vuelve a su pokébola*

*Mike se acerca a Lina*

Mike: Ya no tienes que viajar sola

*le hace una guiñada*

Lina: Creo… que estoy mejor sola…

Mike: ¡¿Estas terminando conmigo?!

Lina: ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Profesor Ciprés: Bueno chicos, a partir de ahora comenzaran su gran aventura, tomen esto, se llama Pokédex registrara los datos de los pokémon que vayan atrapando y viendo en su camino

*Les da una Pokédex a cada uno*

Topacio: ¡Completare está cosa!

Ruki: Te vas a morir de viejo primero

Profesor Ciprés: También el holomisor, con esto podrán comunicarse entre ustedes o conmigo

*Les da un Holomisor a cada uno*

Lina: Genial me podre comunicar más fácil con mi novio

Mike: ¡¿Tienes novio?!

Profesor Ciprés: y por ultimo seis pokébolas para que puedan capturar pokémon

*Les da seis pokébolas a cada uno*

Topacio: ¡Vamos Eevee entra a la pokébola!

*Eevee entra a su pokébola*

Profesor Ciprés: Les recomiendo que vuelvan a sus casas así le avisan a sus madres, y luego se dirijan a ciudad Novarte.

*Todos salen del laboratorio*

Topacio: Bueno Ruki, supongo que nos veremos en el gimnasio yo ya voy saliendo para allá…

*Sale corriendo de una manera extraña*

Ruki: ¡Topacio, Ciudad Novarte queda por el otro lado!

*Topacio grita desde lejos y cambia de dirección*

Topacio: ¡Gracias!

*Todos comienzan a reírse*

Lina: Yo hare unas compras por la ciudad antes de ir al gimnasio, nos vemos…

*Camina hacia una dirección*

Mike: ¡Espera Lina, yo voy contigo!

*Mike corre hasta alcanzarla*

Ruki: Buen creo que quede, solo mejor voy a avisarle a mi madre

*Ruki volvió a su casa y armó su bolso para salir definitivamente de viaje*

Ruki: Bueno mamá, ya me voy

Mamá de Ruki: Cuídate angelito, y visítame de vez en cuando

Ruki: ¡No me digas ángelito!

Mamá de Ruki: Está bien, está bien

*Le da un beso en la mejilla y este se va*

*Ruki sale de su casa y mira el mapa*

Ruki: Ciudad Novarte… , ya, tengo que ir por aquí

*Ruki se dirigió de nuevo a la ruta 2 de la cual un tipo extraño vestido de rojo no lo dejó pasar*

Ruki: ¿Qué carajo?

Recluta: Lo siento chico, no puedes pasar por aquí

Ruki: ¡Pero este es el único camino a ciudad Novarte!

Recluta: Si quieres pasar, tendras que vencerme en una batalla, o darme todos tus pokémon…

*Ambos sacan una pokébola*

Ruki: Si eso quieres…

Recluta: Vamos Vivillon

*Un vivillon sale de su pokébola*

*Ruki registra Vivillon con su Pokédex*

_**Pokédex: Las alas cambian de motivo según el clima y las características naturales del terreno que habite. Esparce escamas de lo más coloridas.**_

Ruki: ¡Vamos Froakie!

*Froakie sale de su pokébola*

Ruki: ¡Froakie, usa destructor!

*Froakie se alza para pegarle a Vivillon pero este lo evade fácilmente*

Recluta: Ahora Vivillon, paralizador

*El Povo de Vivillon deja inmóvil a Froakie*

Ruki: ¡No, Froakie!

Recluta: Te tengo

*Sonríe*

Recluta: Ahora Vivillon, termínalo con tornado

Ruki: ¡Froakie!

*Froakie deja de estar inmóvil y esquiva con mucha suerte el tornado de Vivillon*

Ruki: ¡Burbujas!

*Froakie salta y lanza burbujas que dañan al enemigo*

Recluta: ¿Eso es todo?, ¡Polvo veneno!

*El Froakie de Ruki queda envenenado*

Ruki: ¡Resiste Froakie! Acabalo con destructor

Recluta: ¡Tornado!

*El tornado de Vivillon alcanza a Froakie antes de que pueda hacer destructor*

Ruki: ¡Resiste!

*El veneno hace que Froakie caiga debilitado*

Ruki: No puede ser…

Recluta: Ahora danos a tu pokémon entrenador, nos servirá para los planes del Team Flare

Ruki: ¿Team Flare? Pensé que eso se había disuelto hace años

Recluta: Pues te equivocaste joven, ahora danos tu Froakie o tendremos que quitártelo a la fuerza

?: ¡Torchic usa Ascuas!

*Un chico de pelo negro bastante largo, vestido con ropas azules detrás del junto a su Torchic*

*Torchic lanza pequeñas ráfagas de fuego contra Vivillon y este se debilita*

Rouk: Bien hecho amigo…

Torchic: Chiic!

Recluta: ¡Nos volveremos a encontrar!

*se va corriendo*

Ruki: ¿Quién eres?

Rouk: Mi nombre es Rouk mucho gusto

*Ambos se dan la mano*

Rouk: Creo q deberíamos llevar a tu Froakie a un centro pokémon

Ruki: Claro…, por cierto, gracias

Rouk: De nada, el Team Flare también es mi enemigo

*Vuelve a Torchic a su pokebola y ambos se dirijen hacía el centro pokémon de la ciudad más cercana, Ciudad Novarte, hogar de la primera líder de gimnasio*

**Continuara…**


	2. Episodio 2: El primer gimnasio

**Hace dos años la región de Kalos, y el mundo entero había sido salvado del Team Flare, por dos jóvenes entrenadores llamados Kalm y Serena. **

**Desde entonces tanto pokemon como entrenadores de la región han vivido en paz… hasta ahora…**

_**Pokémon: Team Flare´s Revenge**_

_**Episodio 2: El primer gimnasio**_

*Ruki y Rouk llegaron a al centro pokémon de la ciudad Novarte*

Ruki: Muchas gracias por…

*Cuando se dio la vuelta Rouk había desaparecido*

Ruki: ¿Qué carajo?

*Lina entra lloriqueando al centro pokémon junto con Mike*

Ruki: Lina… ¿Qué sucede?

*le pregunta sorprendido*

Lina: Nada … es que …

*Se seca las lagrimas*

Mike: Perdió contra la líder, pobre de mi amada

*Lina le pega un puño a Mike*

Lina: Cállate idiota, solo se me metió algo en el ojo, nada de qué preocuparse

*Ríe falsamente*

Mike: Lo que digas querida…

Ruki: Me había olvidado, la líder de gimnasio de tipo bicho está aquí

Mike: ¿Y? ¿te ves preparado?

Ruki: No lo sé, quizás debería atrapar otro pokémon para llevarlo conmigo

Lina: ¿No atrapaste ningún otro pokémon?

*Pregunta sorprendida*

Ruki: Pues no, ¿ustedes si?

Mike: ¡Claro que sí!

*Grita orgulloso*

Ruki: ¿Qué atraparon?

Mike: Las damas primero

*le hace una guiñada a Lina*

*Lina toma la pokébola y saca un pikachu*

*Ruki toma su pokedex y lo analiza*

Lina: ¿No es lindo?

*Abraza a su Pikachu casi asfixiándolo*

Ruki: Si, supongo ¿Y vos Mike que atrapaste?

Mike: El mejor pokémon de todos…

Ruki: Ah?

Mike: El más poderoso…

*Lina se agarra la cabeza*

Mike: El inigualable…

*Toma su pokébola y un pokémon sale de ella*

Mike: ¡BIDOOF!

Bidoof: Bii

*Sonríe*

Ruki: ¿Atrapaste esa mier…?

Mike: No subestimes el poder de Bidoof

Ruki: Bueno, bueno, supongo que debo ir al bosque novarte a atrapar algo

Mike: Te acompañamos

*Al salir del centro pokémon Ruki pudo observar mejor la ciudad Novarte, una ciudad pequeña con bastante vegetación y una fuente con un monumento de Rosselia en la parte central*

Ruki: ¿No se toparon con Topacio?

Mike: La verdad que sí, cuando vinimos salía emocionado del gimnasio con su primera medalla, dijo que le encantaría esperarnos pero tenía que atrapar todos los pokémon de la siguiente ruta para ir llenando la pokedex

Ruki: Yo me muero de viejo antes de llenarla

*Y siguieron hacia el bosque Novarte un bosque muy verde, repleto de árboles en el cual si no conocías el camino seguro te perderías*

Mike: ¿Y? ¿Qué pokémon buscas? ¿Un Bidoof como el mío?

Ruki: Tranquilo, no busco ningún Bidoof

*Los tres ven como la cabeza de un mono se asomaba entre las hojas de unos árboles*

Mike: Oh dios, ¡es un Pansear!

*Mike saca su pokedex*

Ruki: No me gusta mucho Pansear, pero un pokémon de fuego no me vendría mal para el gimnasio…

Mike: ¡Atrás! ¡Ese Pansear es mío!

*Ruki mira enojado a Mike*

Ruki: ¡Se supone que yo vine a capturar un pokémon!

Lina: Déjalo Ruki, cuando algo se le pone en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo

Mike: ¡Vamos mi sensual Bidoff!

*Bidoof sale de la pokébola*

Bidoof: ¡Bii!

Mike: ¡Usa placaje!

*Bidoof embiste al Pansear que esperaba sorprendido el ataque*

*El Pansear se debilita*

Mike: Y ustedes que subestimaban el gran poder de Bidoof

*Se ríe como un loco*

Bidoff: Bii…

*Mike le lanza una pokebola al Bidoof, esta se balancea un poco pero lo termina capturando*

Mike: ¡Sí!

*Una chica castaña de pelo atado se les acerca*

Alexia: Hola jóvenes entrenadores, soy Alexia, hermana mayor de la líder de gimnasio

Ruki: Mucho gusto

Alexia: ¿Ya han pasado a retar a mi hermana?

Mike: Lina si, y perdió

Lina: Gracias por recordármelo…

*Alexia suelta una risita*

Alexia: Puedes volver a intentarlo cuando quieras, pero antes, ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?

Ruki: Pues pensaba ir en este momento

Mike: ¡Yo también!

Alexia: Bueno síganme, yo los llevare

*Los cuatro entraron al gimnasio de ciudad Novarte, el cual no era más que una telaraña gigante en la cual la líder los esperaba*

Ruki: ¿Se supone que debemos pelear arriba de esta tela?

*Pregunta sorprendido*

Alexia: Si, sus pokémon tendrán que hacerlo, cada gimnasio tiene un reto distinto

*La líder se acerca a ambos entrenadores*

Violeta: Buenos días, soy la primer líder de gimnasio, Violeta, ¿Quién de ustedes dos será mi primer retador?

Ruki y Mike: ¡Yo!

*Mientras tanto Topacio terminaba de capturar los pokémon de la ruta 4, una ruta que se veía exactamente como un laberinto*

Topacio: Si mi sentido de orientación no falla, la salida del laberinto es por allá…

*Al tratar de salir del laberinto alguien lo toma por detrás tratando de esconderlo tras una de las columnas del laberinto*

Topacio: ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Rouk: Cállate idiota…

*le susurra*

Topacio: ¿Qué pasa? No tengo nada, no me robes

Rouk: No, estúpido, ¿Qué no ves?

*Le señala un lugar cercano, donde se podía observar a una chica de pelo rojizo bastante atractiva que llevaba unas gafas negras y parecía buscar algo con un pequeño aparato*

Topacio: ¿Quién es?

Rouk: Su nombre es Leila, una de los tres comandantes del Team Flare

Topacio: ¿Team Flare? ¿Qué eso no desapareció hace como dos años?

Rouk: Mucho que explicar…

Topacio: ¿Y qué es lo que buscan?

*Antes de que Rouk responda su pregunta es interrumpido por Leila*

Leila: Vamos chico, se que estás ahí, no me hagas ir a buscarte

Topacio: ¿Te buscan a ti?

Rouk: No, algo que tengo yo

Leila: Bueno si quieren jugar por las malas, ¡Sal Scyther!

*Scyther sale de la pokébola*

Rouk: Mierda, no nos queda otra, ¡Vamos Torchic!

*Torchic sale de la pokébola*

Topacio: ¡Vamos Shakira!

*Fennekin sale de la pokébola*

Rouk: ¿Le pusiste Shakira a tu Fennekin?

Topacio: Si

*Suelta una risita*

*En ese momento Violeta había llegado a una decisión*

Violeta: Pueden pelear ambos, en una batalla múltiple

Ruki: ¿Pero eso no sería un poco injusto? Ya sabes, no tienes compañero

Violeta: Si tengo, ¿Alexia?

Alexia: Con gusto

Violeta: Entonces si nos ganan ambos tendrán la medalla, es un trato justo

Mike: ¡Vamos Ruki, pateemos traseros!

Ruki: ¡Vamos Froakie!

Mike: ¡Chespin has lo tuyo!

*Chespin y Froakie salen de la pokébola*

Ruki: ¿Por qué no usaste a Pansear? El tenía ventaja

Mike: ¡No me presiones!

Ruki: Ok…

Violeta: ¡Surskit!

Alexia: ¡Helioptile!

*Helioptile y Surskit salen de sus pokébolas*

*Tanto Froakie,Helioptile como Chespin se esfuerzan bastante por poder mantenerse de pie en la tela de araña mientras Surskit parece estar bastante adaptado*

Ruki: Froakie usa ataque rápido a Helioptile

*Antes de que Froakie lo dañe Helioptile da un pequeño salto esquivándolo*

Alexia: Ahora, Impactrueno

Ruki: Mierda, ¡esquivalo!

*Froakie hace una voltereta para atrás esquivando el ataque, pero pierde el equilibrio y cae al vacio*

Mike: Agárralo, Chespin con látigo cepa

*Chespin libera dos lianas que logran devolver a Froakie al área de combate*

Ruki: ¡Muchas gracias!

Violeta: Surskit usa dulce aroma a Froakie

*Surskit lanza un polvo a Froakie que lo hace perder la evasión*

Violeta: ¡Todo tuyo hermana!

Alexia: Gracias hermanita, ¡Impactrueno!

Ruki: No me podre esquivar esta… ¡Hidropulso!

*El Impactrueno y el Hidropulso chocan, pero Froakie termina debilitado y Helioptile confundido*

Ruki: ¡Mierda!, aprovecha Mike

Alexia: Impactrueno Helioptile

*Helioptile se hiere a si mismo*

Mike: ¡Mordisco!

*Chespin muerde a Helioptile y termina debilitándolo*

*Mike suelta una pequeña risa*

Violeta: Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo…

Mike: Surskit es tipo agua estas en desventaja

Violeta: Yo diría que tu lo estas, el equilibrio de tu Chespin no es muy bueno, ¡ataque rápido!

*Rápidamente Surskit embiste a Chespin y este cae al vacio*

Violeta: Lo siento, parece que perdieron

Mike: ¡Chespin!

*De repente un gran resplandor blanco ilumina todo el campo de batalla*

Violeta: ¿Qué carajo?

*Dos látigos salen del vacío agarrando a Surskit mientras se impulsan hacia arriba*

Mike: ¿Chespin?

*Sonríe*

Alexia: No, Quilladin…

*El Chespin de Mike había evolucionado*

Mike: Quilladin ¡Mordisco!

*Con el impulso Quilladin carga un mordisco que acierta a Surskit y lo debilita*

Mike: ¡Sí!

*Abraza a su Quilladin y vuelve a su pokébola*

Lina: ¡Bien hecho Mike!

*Lo abraza*

Lina: Digo, pudo haber sido mejor

*Lo suelta*

Mike: Se que te encanto nena

Violeta: Lo prometido es deuda

*Violeta le da una medalla a Mike y otra a Ruki*

*Ruki y Mike saltan de alegría*

*Mientras tanto Rouk y Topacio se preparan para su batalla contra la comandante Leila*

**Continuara…**


	3. Episodio 3: Un nuevo objetivo

**Hace dos años la región de Kalos, y el mundo entero había sido salvado del Team Flare, por dos jóvenes entrenadores llamados Kalm y Serena. **

**Desde entonces tanto pokemon como entrenadores de la región han vivido en paz… hasta ahora…**

_**Pokémon: Team Flare´s Revenge**_

_**Episodio 3: Un nuevo objetivo**_

*Se muestra un gran edificio rojo en ciudad Luminalia, en el cual un recluta del Team Flare entra*

Recluta: Señor Falcon, Leila ha encontrado al portador de la Blazikenita…

*La sala principal era muy grande pero no muy amueblada, un chico estaba sentado en una especie de trono que poseía el símbolo de su equipo. El chico tenía cabello castaño medianamente largo y vestía un traje con corbata roja*

Falcon: Genial, avísale a Leila que no tenga piedad, la necesitamos urgentemente

Recluta: Pero señor, el chico no está solo

Falcon: Ella puede con dos entrenadores principiantes…

Recluta: ¿Y qué hay de los otros entrenadores que intentan acceder a la ruta 4?

Falcon: Interesante, entonces corten el camino momentáneamente que lleva de Ciudad Novarte a la ruta…

Recluta: Como desee mi señor

*Se arrodilla*

*Mientras tanto Leila hacia su primer movimiento*

Topacio: Tenemos que pensar una estrategia es la única forma que podríamos…

Leila: Scyther usa onda vacio

*Scyther lanza una gran onda blanca que golpea al Fennekin de Topacio de una manera muy rápida*

Topacio: ¡Shakira!

Rouk: Vamos Torchic ¡ascuas!

*Torchic tira pequeñas ráfagas de fuego que Scyther esquiva con facilidad*

Leila: Rouk… te recomiendo no seguir con esta batalla sin sentido y mejor me des la Blazikenita…

Topacio: ¿Blazikenita? ¿Cómo es que tienes eso?

Rouk: Eso no te incumbe chico, es una larga historia

Topacio: Como sea, señor misterios, ¡Shakira arañazo!

*Shakira araña al Scyther enemigo que ni se queja del golpe*

Topacio: ¡¿Qué mierda tiene ese Scyther?!

*Leila mira su reloj y aprieta algunos botones*

*Los ojos de Scyther cambian a un tono azulado y este desata una gran furia*

*Leila hace una pequeña sonrisa*

Leila: Hidrobomba…

Topacio: ¡Eso no puede ser, Scyther no aprende ese ataque!

*Scyther carga una hidrobomba y la lanza frente a Shakira la cual se debilita al instante*

*Topacio queda en shock*

Topacio: ¿Que… fue… eso?

Rouk: Pensé que estabas enterado, el Team flare ha estado muy entretenido modificando la genética de sus pokémon para que aprendan movimientos que no podrían aprender de manera natural

Leila: Exacto, pero no te confundas, el Team Flare tiene un objetivo que hará progresar a la humanidad, es más, la salvara

Topacio: No me importan sus estúpidos objetivos, cualquiera que le haga eso a los pokémon es mi enemigo…

*Leila se acerca lentamente a Topacio*

Leila: Tú no tienes idea del peligro al que nos enfrentaremos en un futuro, no todos los pokémon son nuestros amigos

*Topacio la mira con furia*

Leila: Como sea, no estoy aquí para tratar de cambiar su estúpida filosofía, vine por la Blazikenita

Rouk: Preparate Torchic, esta será la batalla más difícil que hayamos tenido…

*Después de varios intentos por fin Lina había podido obtener la medalla insecto*

Ruki: Ya era hora…

Lina: ¡Amo mi medalla, es tan linda!

Mike: ¿No tanto como yo no?

Lina: Mike, a veces pienso que sos masoquista

Mike: ¿Yo masoquista? Claro que no, espera ¿te gustan los masoquistas?

*Lina se agarra la cabeza*

Ruki: Como sea, la siguiente parada sería la ruta 4, Topacio andaba por allí ¿lo llamamos por el holomisor?

Mike: Llámalo

*Ruki llama a Topacio pero este no contesta*

Ruki: No contesta…

Lina: Que raro, todas las veces que lo llamamos siempre contestó

Mike: Si es raro, ¿creen que le haya pasado algo?

Lina: ¿Qué tanto le puede pasar? La ruta 4 es un lugar tranquilo

Ruki: Pues, el team Flare ha estado por estas zonas últimamente

Mike: ¿El team Flare?

Ruki: Si, uno de sus reclutas me ataco cuando venía para aquí

Lina: El team Flare se disolvió hace dos años

Ruki: Pues, parece que no

Mike: ¿Por qué estamos acá en la entrada del gimnasio parados? Si tanto queremos saber que paso, vamos a la ruta 4

*Los tres se dirigen a la ruta 4 pero al llegar notan que el camino está cortado por una supuesta obra*

Mike: Perdone no entendí, ¿Por qué no podemos pasar? Tenemos que llegar a ciudad Luminalia…

Obrero: Lo siento usted no puede pasar de aquí…

*Ambos se dan cuenta de que Alexia también estaba allí enojada por no poder pasar*

Ruki: Alexia, ¿tampoco te dejaron pasar?

Alexia: No, y tengo trabajo al que no puedo faltar

*Dice enojada*

Lina: ¿Trabajo? ¿Dónde trabajas?

Alexia: En una editorial de Luminalia

Mike: Es injusto que no podamos pasar

*Un mensaje por el holomisor le llega a Ruki*

Ruki: Es de Topacio…

Mike: ¿Y qué dice?

_Topacio: ¡Chicos pidan ayuda, uno de los comandantes del team Flare nos tiene aquí esta es muy fuerte, está peleando contra Rouk, quiere algo que él tiene, no sé, ¡ayuda!_

Ruki: El mensaje es un poco viejo, que raro que no se haya enviado antes

Lina: ¡Como sea! Tenemos que entrar a la ruta

Alexia: ¿Pero cómo?

Mike: Creo que tengo una idea…

*Torchic lanzaba varias ascuas y Scyther seguía esquivándolas*

Leila: ¿No te das cuenta? Es inútil, no puedes ganarme

Rouk: Mierda, creo que tiene razón

Leila: Scyther hidrobomba, termina con el …

*Scyther lanza otra hidrobomba pero esta vez a Torchic*

Rouk: ¡Picotazo!

*Torchic se lanza con su pico enfrenta hacia la gran hidrobomba, aunque no fue muy efectivo, ya que termino casi debilitado en el suelo*

Leila: Lo siento Rouk esto va a terminar aquí

*Scyther pone una de sus garras en el cuello de Torchic y este lo mira asustado*

Leila: Lo siento…

Rouk: ¡No!

*Corre y empuja a Torchic recibiendo el la cuchillada de Scyther*

Rouk: Aggh

*Leila lo observa sorprendido*

Leila: Arriesgar tu propia vida, por la de un pokémon, sí que eres un tipo interesante

Rouk: Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho…

*Torchic mira al Scyther enojado*

Rouk: No Torchic, ya está, perdimos

*Torchic no le hace caso a su entrenador*

Leila: Parece que tu pokémon no se ha rendido aun…

*Un gran resplandor blanco rodea a Torchic*

Leila: ¡Hidrobomba!

*Scyther lanza una hidrobomba*

*Torchic cambia de forma y se convierte en Combusken y rápidamente esquiva la hidrobomba*

Scyther: ¿Scy?

Combusken: ¡Combuu!

*Aparece detrás de Scyther y logra darle una doble patada*

Leila: Que mierda…

*Teclea más botones de su reloj y Scyther recibe una descarga eléctrica que hace que sus ojos se pongan totalmente rojos llenos de furia*

Leila: ¡Cuchillada!

*Combusken hace un lanzallamas para contra restarlo*

*Pero la Cuchillada de Scyther para el lanzallamas*

Leila: ¡Otra vez!

*Scyther hace otra cuchillada que por más que Combusken intentó esquivarla, da en el blanco debilitándolo*

Leila: Vuelve Scyther

*Scyther vuelve a su pokébola*

Rouk: Lo hiciste bien Combusken…

*Leila toma la mega piedra del bolsillo de Rouk*

Leila: Esto nos servirá de mucho…

*De repente los otros entrenadores llegan a la ruta*

Mike: ¡Alto ahí, ladrona!

Leila: ¿Eh?

*Leila se sorprende al ver a uno de los recién llegados*

Ruki: ¿Leila? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lina: ¿La conoces?

Ruki: Si, éramos buenos amigos en la infancia…

*Leila hace una pequeña sonrisa*

Leila: Ruki, tanto tiempo, me quedaría a charlar, pero estoy media apurada

Ruki: ¡Espera!

*Un chico con el traje del team Flare baja en un Salamance y la invita a subirse*

*Luego de subirse ambos se van volando*

Ruki: …

Topacio: ¡Chicos Rouk está herido!

*Lina y Mike lo levantan de los brazos*

Rouk: Tranquilos, yo puedo solo…

*Trata de mantenerse de pie pero pierde el equilibrio*

*Lina lo vuelve a sujetar*

Lina: Tránquilo estamos aquí para ayudar

*Le sonríe y Rouk la mira confundido*

Mike: Si si, mejor vamos…

Ruki: Yo pienso quedarme un rato…

Alexia: Esta bien

*Todos menos Ruki se van a Ciudad Luminalia*

Ruki: No entiendo como Leila podría estar en un grupo, que solo quiere robar pokémon…

*La noche empezaba a caer y escucha un ruido agudo cerca de el*

Ruki: Amiguita, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

*Un Ralts lo mira tímidamente*

Ruki: Ven

*El Ralts se sienta alado de el mirando las estrellas*

Ruki: Son lindas ¿eh?

*Ralts sonríe*

*Mientras tanto Leila llega al edificio donde se encontraba el team Flare*

Leila: Jefe… ya tenemos la Blazikenita

Falcon: Entrégamela

*Leila le da la Blazikenita a Falcon*

Falcon: Bien, estamos avanzando bastante bien, buen trabajo

Leila: Gracias jefe, ¿y cuál es nuestra siguiente misión?

Falcon: El profesor Ciprés tiene varias mega piedras en su laboratorio para investigarlas…

Leila: Podríamos hacer una ataque sorpresa y robarlas

Falcon: Me gusta tu idea, pero con el profesor hay que tener más cuidado

Leila: ¿Y que tiene en mente?

*Falcon libera una pequeña sonrisa mientras mira una pokébola*

Falcon: Ya lo veras…

**Continuara…**


End file.
